This invention relates to a database search processing system for combining a plurality of storage apparatus to perform database search processing, and more particularly, to a technology of improving search processing performance in the database search processing.
In recent years, in constructing an enterprise information system, for the purpose of reducing an equipment cost by sharing computer resources and of reducing an operational management cost by simplifying the operation, it is becoming common to construct an application system allowing logically centralized access to the plurality of storage apparatus storing various kinds of application data, to thereby enable application analysis processing with a combination of the application data.
In a case where the analysis processing is performed with the combination of the application data, the analysis processing is preferable to be executed in accordance with a processing procedure having the highest processing performance in consideration of the difference in performance of the plurality of storage apparatus storing the application data. However, when a significant load fluctuation or failure slowdown that is different from the prior expectations, or a significant change in configuration or performance characteristics occurs on the storage apparatus side, it is important that high processing performance be maintained by using performances of other storage apparatus to the fullest.
Even in an enterprise information system in which significant fluctuation in performance characteristics is expected, it is desired to realize a database management system capable of maximizing the processing performance at all times.
As a first prior art for maximizing the processing performance in a database for which a significant fluctuation in characteristics is expected in terms of performance of the storage apparatus, there has been known a method involving selecting one processing procedure providing the highest processing performance based on the processing contents expected in advance (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-301353). There has also been known a method involving dynamically switching the processing procedure in the course of the processing so that the throughput is maximized based on the processing characteristics at the time of execution (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-282287).